narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Seireitou Hyūga
Seireitou Hyūga (日向精霊の塔, Hyuuga Seireitou) was a former combatant in the Second Shinobi World War, as well as a former member of the Hyūga Clan's main branch. During which time, he was feared by allies and enemies alike as the Shiroyasha (白い悪魔, White Demon), due to his appearances on the battlefield with his silver hair drenched in blood, as well as his abilities that were unrivaled to the point that he was considered "demonic". He is the one of the four Yonkō. It was at some point after the war that Seireitou defected from Konohagakure, seemingly disappearing from the world. He would later appear to have taken up the role of a wanderer, helping people around him for payment, and eventually was joined in his adventures by a woman named Saori Uzumaki, and an aspiring Shinobi named Ryūnosuke Kuramoto. He calls their three-man team, the Yorozuya (万事屋, "Odd Jobs"; literally "anything under the sky"). History Born in Konohagakure during the start of the Second Shinobi World War, Seireitou was a member of the prestigious Hyūga clan's main branch. Not much is known about his childhood in the Hidden Leaf. When he turned four, the battles between Konohagakure and Kumogakure had escalated due to the support by the Hyūga Shinobi on the side of the Leaf. It was at this point that the higher-ups in Kumo hatched a plan to kidnap one of the Hyūga children and use the Hyūga's powerful Dōjutsu for their own purposes. His parents, who have not been named, were killed by a group of Shinobi from Kumogakure who had attempted to kidnap the young Seireitou from within the Hyūga household in the dead of night. They succeeded, and took the young boy with them as they left the village. However, as they began to leave the Land of Fire, something had occured within Seireitou. A spark had occured inside the young boy, and within an instant, he stood over the bloody remains of his kidnappers. His eyes were etched with the appearance of the Byakugan, but the image soon disappeared when the men fell to their deaths. Frightened and shocked at what occured, and also confused, he sat in the blood-riddled grassy plain. Seireitou had noticed a sword in one of the dead Shinobi's possession, and took it, hoping to be able to protect himself. Months had past as the war in the background had continued with no end in sight. Seireitou, now six years old, had wandered aimlessly around the Land of Fire's underdeveloped areas, slaying innocent people around and stealing their possessions, using the sword he took from the dead Kumo ninja. One day, after killing a man, and sitting down near the corpse, eating a ball of rice he took from the bentō box of the former, a wanderer by the name of Shōyō Kawahiru approached him. :"I arrived here after hearing about a corpse-eating demon... Would that be you? A rather cute demon. Did you also take that from a corpse? A lonely child stealing from corpses in order to protect himself, is it? That's very impressive. However, you will no longer need that sword. A sword that is swung only in self-defense, while fearing others, should be thrown away. I shall give you my sword. If you wish to properly learn how to use that sword... then come with me." :- Shōyō, when he meets Seireitou as a child. finding Seireitou as a child.]] He noted that villagers around the Land of Fire had mentioned a "demon-like" presence in the forests, slaying any civilian that dares cross its path. But never expected to find "a cute demon", much to Seireitou's distain, as the latter drew his sword which had rusted from the blood of the people he had killed over the past two years. Shōyō stated that he shouldn't be using a sword that has rusted due to being misused, and that a sword should only be wielded to "protect one's soul". Shōyō took the young boy with him on his journeys, and trained the young boy in all manner of fighting styles and principles, even the way of the sword. Almost instinctively, Seireitou awakened the Byakugan's powers through his training, and Shōyō, who had confronted a fair share of Hyūga clansmen in his journeys, was able to teach a makeshift session of the Hyūga fighting style. What occured during his teenage years is unknown, although it appears that at some point, Shōyō died in a large house fire set aflame by Kumo Shinobi who had believed it to be a Konoha safehouse. The young Seireitou could only cry out his sorrow as his teacher and caretaker burned to death in the large flames. .]] After this event, it is unknown what happened, but at some point, Seireitou entered the Second Shinobi World War personally as an ally to the Hidden Leaf. It was during the war that he met the three who would later become his most "fiercest rivals" and his "closest allies"; the threesome being Ryun Uchiha, Echo Uchiha, and Hikaru Kurosaki. The four became famous and feared throughout the Shinobi world during the world, renowned as the four Yonkō. Why Seireitou later defected was never made clear, however it was assumed that he felt as though he wasn't able to save any of his comrades, and couldn't bear watching any more comrades die in front of him. But this is, in its entirety, merely speculation. In the years following, he met up again with Ryun, and after a fight between them, the two declare eachother to be the other's "eternal rival". With that, the two engaged in several battles to see who was the strongest, with their current record being 30-29 (although each think they are the ones in the lead, with no real indication of who is really in the lead). Appearance As a young child, Seireitou had rather short and curly silver hair, but he grew it out long once he got older as a homage to his mentor, Shōyō Kawahiru. He is sometimes refered to as "Silver-Hairs" Seireitou due to his appearance. Like all Hyūga clansmen, he has blank white pupils. Seireitou's attire consists of white sashinuki hakama, tied by a wide black obi around his waist which keeps his mentor's sword fastened to his left hip; unlike most obi, it's belt ends hang downwards on the left side. The top consists of a thin white dobok, which splits downwards and apart evenly. Over this, Seireitou wears a long white robe that has large bell-shaped sleeves. Leading up to his shoulders, both sleeves sport a thick long black bar running down the length of each white sleeve; these black bars are also shown to be on his hakama, running down the length of his legs on the outer edges. It also possesses a white collar that is kept up, but only block the view of his chin area. The black bars that extend to the shoulders also run up the collar on each opposite side. It should also be noted that Seireitou's expression with this new appearance is more calm and peaceful, with an air of humility, although many people noted his bored look makes him appear as if he has "dead fish eyes". Personality .]] Seireitou is portrayed as loyal and dedicated, possessing a dry sense of humor and sarcastic wit. He is often seen throughout the story as helping people, mainly befriending and giving advice to several shinobi and samurai alike. Seen throughout the series, Seireitou is capable of frightening someone merely by his tone of voice, as a "demonic visage" appears overhead him, or near the person(s) he is speaking to, scaring them into submission. To this day, it seems to still frighten anyone, even the corpse puppet master Ryun, and the serious Saiga Tōkū. Despite the terrifying effect, Seireitou's tone of voice actually sounds rather soft and calm, being miscontrued as peaceful to those who aren't targeted by the visage. In the chapter that he is introduced, the viewer clearly sees what an eccentric character he is. He typically acts in a goofy, energetic and fun-loving manner; being able to cheer up even the depressed Ryun at times. While on the surface, he acts in such a ridiculous manner, this merely masks his true personality. Seireitou appears to act mostly out of self-interest rather than any sort of philanthropy, initially comes off as a self-serving man, infamous among many of his colleagues and subordinates alike for the selfish and narcissistic aura he gives off; but to those who truly know him, he is a man that always attends to those who need him. He comes off to most as a sort of cocky layabout, shirking most of his duties, but quick to take action when it appears that his loved ones are in danger. Seireitou is expertly manipulative and prone to think several steps ahead of those around him, giving him a remarkable talent for making subordinates act exactly as he wishes despite appearing not to have had a hand in their decisions. However, while these traits do have a place in his real personality, much of his outward persona can perhaps be considered an intentional facade perfectly designed to cause those unfamiliar with him to underestimate his remarkable intelligence and ability. At the core, he is a remarkably devoted leader whose primary focus and personal duty is to pushing trainers to their absolute limits; both mentally and physically. Though he hides it well behind a veil of cynicism and self-importance, Seireitou is a man who cares deeply about the people who trust and support him and goes to great lengths to ensure their safety and well-being, even at the risk of his own. As a man with considerable knowledge and expertise, Seireitou considers himself a protector to those without strength and acts accordingly, earning the staunch loyalty of his most trusted compatriots. In the position of an instructor, Seireitou is known to be capable of unspeakable brutality, both physically and mentally. Furthermore, he isn't very considerate of another's feelings of self-adequacy lack-there-of, portraying his signature sarcasm. According to Saori, whenever Seireitou says "Eh, I don't want to", his stubborness becomes unrivaled to the point where no amount of compensation can change his mind. Seireitou also has, on more than one occasion, considered himself sensitive to the opposite sex, explaining that he has a "tremendous intuitive sense of the female creature." However, he is not one to commit to intimate relationships. Nonetheless, he was more than adept at sweeping women off their feet, even if it wasn't intentional. Abilities Not much is known of Seireitou's true capabilities, though it is obvious he is incredibly powerful, being the former head of the Hyūga Clan. He is known as the "Philosophical Jyūken Master", and acclaimed to be the strongest Hyūga in both current and future generations. When not utilizing Jyūken per se, Seireitou's fighting style normally is seen as reading his opponent's rhythm (the way in which they fight), combining their movements with his own, and eventually overpowering his opponent by anticipating their moves and using their flow against them before even realizing it. Byakugan Seireitou is a master of the Byakugan, and, by his own claim, outmatches the might of any Byakugan born before or after his generation. It is a dōjutsu kekkei genkai which grants him x-ray vision, nearly 360-degree vision, and the ability to see chakra networks, among other things. Even as a child, his skill with Byakugan was great, able to see anything from a radius of at least 35 meters. Upon attaining the rank of Jōnin, Seireitou's skills with Byakugan increased immensely, his range becoming nearly 950 meters. To this day, it is unknown just how far his range of vision is, but it is assumed to be almost omniscient in quality. Byakugan is one of the Daisan Dōjutsu (大三瞳術, Three Great Dōjutsu; literally "the three great eye techniques"), but is normally considered relatively weaker in comparison to the Rinnegan or the Sharingan. Seireitou, however, confesses that the Byakugan's true power makes it the rival of the Sharingan. The first way is by the usage of Izanami (Byakugan) , the counter-opposite to the Uchiha's Izanagi, although the secrets to this technique are unknown. Gentle Fist (旨い柔拳師, Umaijūken Shishō; literally "sagely master of the gentle fist") Seireitou is capable of using Gyakujyūken (逆, "reverse gentle fist"), a creation of his own design. Instead of using the open palms, he uses the back of his palms to attack. Jyūken normally seals an opponent's chakra points, while the Gyakujyūken loosens the chakra points, allowing chakra to leave the opponent's body with every strike. This means that Seireitou can drain an opponent of their chakra supply with only a few direct Gyakujyūken strikes, making it an extremely dangerous technique. Noble Eightfold Path Shiranui-ryū Quotes * "Sorry, I'll have to pass on that. My doctor says that I have a malformed public-duty gland and a natural deficiency in moral fiber, and because of that, I am therefore excused from having to save the Shinobi World." * (To Ryun Uchiha) "A man's life is like traveling down a long road with a load on his shoulders. The first time I heard that, I thought, "what a lame thing to say", but what do you know... it had a point. It's not really a burden. Everyone's got both hands full of something that matters. You just don't realize it when you're carrying it. It's only after it slips out of your hands that you realize how heavy it was in the first place. So many times, I thought I'd never carry a load like that ever again. And yet, before I realized it... I was carrying it again. I'd feel so much better if I just got rid of it. But I just can't bring myself to do it. Without those guys, just walking around isn't fun anymore." Behind the Scenes